Dwarven languages and phrases
The dwarves spoke several languages but in present day they are no longer spoken , and only a few phrases remain in common usage. Some of the words have roots which predate the time when dwarves made contact with elves or humans. Dwarves also invented the "common tongue" in order to trade with each other. In present day it is exceptionally rare for someone to not be fluent in the common tongue. However the dwarves of Kal-Sharok have a regional dialect which draws more on an older manner of speech because of their significantly less contact and interaction with the surface. Dwarven runes are used on signs by the dwarves as well as by the humans on the surface. In the latter case, they are used instead of the native language, as it is common for peasants to not be able to read.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 128 Words and phrases 'A' * Aedros Atuna: An underground river which never sees the sun. Its clay is used by dwarven artisans for crafting.Mentioned by Varric Tethras in Dragon Age II. * Amgarrak: "Victory"In the opening sequence of The Golems of Amgarrak, narrated by Jerrik Dace. * Amgeforn (ahm-geh-forn): "Sacrifice"Codex entry: Amgeforn the Lonely Vigil * Amgetoll: "Duty" * Ascendant: A surface dwarf who leaves Orzammar traditions and embraces life on the surface.Codex entry: Surface Dwarves * Atrast nal tunsha (a-TRAST NAWL TON-shah): A formal farewell. Possibly an archaic form of atrast tunsha, since it is only spoken by Caridin. May translate as "may you always find your way in the dark".Part of Caridin's last words at the end of A Paragon of Her Kind if the Warden aids him. * Atrast tunsha (a-TRAST TON-shah): A formal farewell.Codex entry: Third Legionnaire's JournalUsed by Valta while addressing the deceased Lieutenant Renn. * Atrast tunsha. Totarnia amgetol tavash aeduc.: Words of a formal dwarven rite for the dead. * Atrast vala (a-TRAST VA-la): A formal greeting. Literally, "speak" or "find your tongue".Notably spoken in the Dwarf Noble Origin, as well as by Boermor. *'Atredum na satolva.': Meaning unknown.From a letter from Oghren to his child. Source: 'B' * Best of the vein: A farewell.Spoken by Gatsi. * Blow off the dust to find the vein of silver: Literally, looking for the positive in a negative situation.Mentioned by Sigrun. * Brand: A pejorative term used for a casteless dwarf, referencing the face tattoo they are branded with, distinguishing them from the rest of their kin. 'C' * Cloudgazer: Surface dwarves who have lost their Stone sense. 'D' * Deep crawler: "Spider"Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 152 * Deep lord: A pejorative term for dwarven nobles. * Duster: A pejorative term used for a casteless dwarf, referencing their home of Dust Town.Used ubiquitously in Orzammar. * Dust to dunkels: A phrase evidencing great certainty.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 321 * Dwarva: The word dwarves use to refer to themselves. The human word most likely derives from it.The History of the Dwarves. BioWare wiki. * Deshyr: "Assembly lord"Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 17 'F' * Full of sod: Being foolish.Spoken by a dwarven spirit in Kal-Hirol. 'G' * Gangue: "Stone waste" or "Impure spirit-of-the-stone."Codex entry: Demons of the Stone * -'gat': "Unto"As evidenced by the translation of the message during An Offer of Help, on Their Terms. * Gwah: "Salt"Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 274 'I' * Isana: A term for lyrium. Also called "singing stone". 'K' * Kal Repartha: "A place where we may meet in peace". The inscription of Paragon Fairel's tomb in the Hissing Wastes.Codex entry: A Journal on Dwarven Ruins * Kallak: "War"Based on the Kallak description. * Kalna (KAL-nah): A surface dwarf who insists on maintaining caste and rank. * Kalnath: Family. * Kalnath-par kallak, Kalnath-gat parthas: Family through war, Family unto peace. 'M' * Mathas gar na fornen pa salroka atrast.: Meaning unknown.Spoken by the Nexus Golem. According to Leliana it roughly means "At my side find your way in the dark". * Mathas gar na fornen pa tot isatunoll.: Meaning unknown. According to Leliana it roughly means "I regret the sacrifice of my kin, but it means we will find our way home". * Mud splasher: A nickname for nugs. 'O' * On loose sand: Literally, in a dangerous situation.Spoken by Beraht. 'P' * -'par': "Through" * Partha: "Peace" 'R' * Ren: "Pool" * Rock licker: A nickname for brontos. 'S' * Salroka (sal-ROW-cah): "Friend", literally means "one at my side". Most commonly used by the casteless. * Sha-Brytol: "Revered Defenders"As translated by Shaper Valta during The Descent. * Stalata Negat: Meaning unknown. Part of the title of a book of dwarven history, "Stalata Negat: The Stone Unheld: A Commentary on the Roll of Years".Codex entry: Stalata Negat * Stone-blind: A derogatory term for surface dwarves.Codex entry: Common Curses * Stone-met: A greeting. * Sun-touched: A pejorative term for surface dwarves.Codex entry: The Casteless 'T' * Tezpadam: "Deepstalker"Codex entry: Deepstalker (Origins) * Thaig (TAIG): A dwarven colony. Generally founded by, and named after, a particular house. * Time is rusting: "Time is wasting"Spoken by Rica Brosca. * Topside: The surface. 'U' * Urtok: "Dragon"Codex entry: A Journal on Dwarven Ruins 'V' * Valos Atredum (VAH-lows a-TRAY-doom): May translate as "the favor of the Ancestors", "the voice of the Ancestors", or "the Ancestors' blessing".Based on the Valos Atredum description. * Veata (VEE-et-ah): "Stop" or "halt"Spoken by the dwarven guard outside of the surface entrance of Orzammar. 'W' * What's shaping? : A friendly interrogative, akin to "what's going on?"Sigrun will sometimes speak this phrase when clicked on in the party in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. * Wim and Wam: "Whine and plead" Notes * There are also traces of the dwarven language in human places. "Gwaren" comes from the combination of two dwarven words, gwah (salt) and ren (pool). References Category:Dwarven lore Category:Languages